Austin Campbell
Name: Austin Campbell Class: ODST Nickname: Doc DoB: 8/22/2520 Age: 37 Height in Armor: 6’ 5” Height out of Armor: 6’ 3” Weight in Armor: 252 lb Weight out of Armor: 192 lb Specialization: Medic UNSC primary: M7S Caseless Silenced SMG UNSC secondary: M6C/SOCOM Additional Gear: Medkit, Biofoam, 1 flashbang, 2 frag grenades, combat knife Suit colors: Primary Black, Secondary Red Physical Description He is normal built for an ODST. He's not too big nor is he too small. His height helps him conceal most him. He is a strong individual and can carry just about anyone off the battlefield in full armor, except Spartans. He had brown short cut hair with a brown goatee and brown eyes, with a scar going across his right eye down to the top of his lip. He's white but usually, has a slight tan to him. Personality Very Smart individual, was top of his class when he joined the marines to become a medic. He's good around people, but doesn't say much, tends to stick to himself. But once he gets to know you he opens up. When it comes to combat, he's serious. He will put others life on the line before his own. He's always thinking of others and putting time before himself. He's always been more of a follower than a leader, but if the situation calls for it, he knows how to take charge and get everyone home. Biography Austin Campbell, born 8/22/2520, had the luxury of growing up on Earth. He lived on earth with his mother until the age of 12 before her job, being a scientist for ONI, made them move to Reach. His dad who he never got to know due to him being a Captain of a UNSC Destroyer who was killed by insurrectionist. While on Reach, Austin was enrolled in one of the most well-known schools in the planet. He would graduate in June of 2537 as Valedictorian. Shortly after graduation, Austin joined the Marine Corps in August 2537 to become a combat medic. Austin worked hard to became the best in the class, excelling with hand to hand combat, and field trauma care, being the quickest to stop major bleeding on a simulated downed marine. Austin graduated basic training and acquired his combat medic certification in April of 2539 at the rank of Private First Class and assigned to the 405th Marine Infantry Division, 2nd Battalion, Beta Company, 2nd Platoon. Austin’s first big mission was the battle of Draco 3 in 2545, where he and his squad were tasked with helping Spartans eliminate the Covenant and rescue any possible survivors. Austin is credited with helping give life-saving first aid multiple civilians that would have died without it. His second major engagement was the Siege of Paris IV, in 2549, where he fought alongside SGT Major Johnson. During the Siege of Paris IV, Austin’s squad was ordered into a city where civilians were trapped and required aid. Once his squad arrived in the city, it wasn't long until the covenant detected their presence, and moved to engage them. Austin’s squad was pinned down inside the city center, until ODSTs from the 105th Division came to their aid, dropping in SOEIVs amongst the marines. Together with the help of the ODSTs, Campbell's squad managed to secure a nearby plaza and evacuate the remainder of the civilians. They continued operating alongside the ODSTs for two months, before being redeployed elsewhere on the planet. The ODSTs squad leader, Staff Sergeant Frøyja Oralaskyav stood out to him and helped him make his decision to join the ODST. After the Siege of Paris IV, for his bravery, he was promoted to Lance Corporal and signed up for the ODSTs as a combat Medic. After 2 years of hard training in November of 2551, Austin graduated the ODST boot camp as a medic for the ODSTs as the rank of Corporal. Shortly after graduating ODST school, Reach was attacked in July of 2552 and Austin’s new unit 105th Shock Troops Division,10th Battalion, Echo Company, 1st Platoon was deployed to Reach. Austin and his unit worked hard to help with the defense of Reach and evacuation. Half of Austin’s Company didn’t make it. Austin found out later that the ONI facility his mother was working at was attacked, she didn’t make it out. This devastated him and made his hatred for the covenant, they didn't just destroy his home but they took the only family he had left. Austin’s next engagement was the Battle of Earth, where he assisted in the attempted mission to take the Covenant Carrier over New Mombasa. Instead, he landed in the streets unable to locate his squad, Austin rallied up with marines and other ODST, one of them being former Staff Sergeant, now Warrant officer 1 Oralaskyav and made their way through the city helping out and rescuing any civilians and escorted them to the evac location. After he made it out of New Mombasa he learned that his squad was killed, he was then reassigned to go to Voi with a new squad, to help stop the Covenants excavation of an unknown forerunner artifact. He was then assigned to go with the Forward Unto Dawn through the Hole to Installation 00, which was his last major engagement. Austin was then assigned back to earth to help out with searching for any survivors in the New Mombasa and Voi areas of Africa. Austin was previously stationed on the Cairo Station at Earth before being reassigned to the UNSC Acheron.